


Disturbance

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: Not the end or the beginning [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Welcome to another chapter in their lives.I hope you like this....





	Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another chapter in their lives.
> 
> I hope you like this....

 

 

 

Not a single one of their children were in the house and the opportunity wasn't wasted. If anyone was to enter the house, all they'd hear is the couples blissful cries of passion.

Bill's thrusting got more desperate, his fists tightened there hold on Sansa's hips, raising them slightly for a better angle. Which made Sansa loose her grip she had on the pillow, "Ah, there Bill. Mmm....there, deeper."

  
Lowering her chest closer to bed, she found stability when she grabbed hold of the sheets.

Bill spread Sansa's thigh's even wider, grazing a few of his fingers over her clit, making Sansa's tighter. Which made them both cry out louder, their desperate movements fastening, till they both fell crashing into their fervent end calling each others name.

They both collapsed in a sweaty heap upon the bed.

 

"Do you ever regret not marrying?" Sansa's guilt over making the decision for them, finally seeped through.

Bill turned over onto his side intentionally facing her, "never, my love."

"Really?" Sansa needed reassuring.

Bill lay his head on Sansa's bare chest and placed a gentle kiss to her nearest breast. "No regrets here, I love our life, I love you. So please don't ever for a second think I regret anything we've done." He said passionately.

When he lifted his head and saw tears glistening in her eyes, Bill moved up the bed and pulled Sansa into his loving embrace, "I knew, going into this relationship with both eyes open what price I'd pay... And Sansa?"

"Yes?" She choked out.

"All I ever wanted was - you." He said with all the honesty in his heart.

"What about the kids?" Sansa said cheekily.

  
"And the children. Speaking of, would you...?" Bill's voice trailed off.

He now had Sansa's curiosity, "Would I?"

"I know we agreed Leon would be the last...but..."

"You want another baby."

"Yes." Bill said quickly, with no hesitation.

"It's something I've also been thinking about, so I'm not saying no." Bill pulled Sansa into an all consuming kiss when she told him she'd consider it.

 

 

"Bill."

"Bill."

He felt an arm shoving at his shoulder.

"William."

"mmm - what?" Bill moaned as he still wasn't fully awake.

"Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone's banging at the door!"

"Ok - Ok," pulling his blankets aside, Bill sat up rubbing at his face and trying to get his bearings.

Finally hearing the banging, it was getting more persistent, he quickly pulled on his nearest pair pants and rushed for the door.

 

 

As soon as he reached the door, Bill could hear his daughter crying.

Alarmed, he swung the door wide open, and saw Cecila's arms were instantly trying to reach for her father.

"What happened?" His arms immediately pulled Cecila right from Wet-Stick's arms into his own.

Her little arms quickly wrapped around her dad's neck, nestling her face into his collarbone as Bill hugged her to him tightly.

"She wouldn't settle. Everyone tried to help, but nothing would work, she kept asking for you." Wet-stick told him.

  
Bill heard Sansa come up behind them, rushing to Cecila. "Hey, little lady, want to come to mummy?" Seeing her little head looking at her over her father's shoulder, shock her head.

"No. Want daddy." She said as she tightened her arms around Bill's neck.  

Sansa was used to that behaviour from Cecila, instead addressed Bill, "maybe... take her to her room, to settle."

  
Bill moved away, following Sansa's instructions, "let's go to your room, Little-flame. How about - "

They didn't hear the rest when Sansa spoke to Wet-stick. "Would you like to come in, Tristan?" She offered the tired looking man.

"For a little while." He didn't want to be a nuisance.

Sansa closed the door behind them, she had to ask. "How are the rest of the children?"

"The rest are doing great."

"How's my baby? How's Leon?" Sansa tried not to let her panic come through.

"He was the first to settle, Arthur hasn't left him alone."

Sansa sighed with relief, then took notice of how clearly dead-on-his-feet he looked, "Take one of the boys rooms, stay the night, you look beat. We wouldn't mind."

Wet-stick, who, was walking to the nearest chair, changed directions and moved down the hall unsteadily, "Thanks, Sansa."

 

 

Hearing the sound of Thomas' door closing, she made her way to the twins room.

Seeing the door was still open, Sansa walked right in.

Two beds occupied the room, on opposite walls with Bill reclining in the old rocking chair with Cecila already asleep, lying chest-to-chest together, between the beds.

"Maybe it was too soon." Sansa whispered, not wanting to wake their daughter.

Earlier in the week, the two eldest boys had been begging their parents into letting them spend the night up a the castle with their friends. Ives and prince Alastair being inseparable, with only a-few months between them and Thomas was close to Wade, Bedivere's eldest son with a year and a bit between them.

  
"We had no way of knowing. Little-flame was fine last time," Bill mumbled.

Sansa sat upon one the beds, leaning over and gently ran a hand through Cecila's hair. "She was perfect, because you stayed with her."

Bill smirked at her, "forgot."

"Sure. Put your shadow to bed, we need to get up early to get the boys." Sansa was too tied, got up and immediately went back to her room.

 

Taking her robe off, but leaving her night-dress on, Sansa moved back into her side of the bed.

Lying on her side with and hand on and under her pillow, she started dozing off, not noticing when Bill curled up behind her form and cuddled close to her.

 

Sansa was startled awake when little fingers of one hand, were playing with her eyelashes, "Mummy, can I sleep with you?"

Nudging Bill away from her, Sansa pulled Cecila on top of her and into a hug. "Of-course you can, baby."

Cecila eventually wriggled her body in the middle of both her parents and settled.

Bill grumbled in his sleep, not happy with being nudged and tried to settle in the same position again, but settled again with his arm over Cecila and his fingers touching Sansa.

Cecila wriggled onto her right-side facing her father, but moved back close into Sansa, who moulded herself right behind Cecila.

 

 

Sansa woke before everyone else, prepared some food for all of them and a bag for anything they might need later in the day.

  
When no one was still up by the time she'd finished she walked into her room and giggled to herself at the sight of father and daughter.

  
Bill was lying flat on his back, facing towards his daughter, while Cecila's head was sharing Bill's pillow, but with a hand right on his face and fingers digging into his eyes.

Amused with the picture they made, but still wanting to make a move - went over to wake them.

 

 

Cecila was still acting clingy, and was sitting on her father's shoulders as all three of them made there way to the castle. While Sansa was briskly walking on ahead, leaving the others behind.

 

 

Rushing through the castle and following the sounds of the huge group of ever-growing children, still saying hello to everyone who greeted her, Sansa wouldn't stop searching till she found Arthur holding her precious cargo.

Sansa walked straight up to the both of them and slowed down when Arthur spotted her. "Look who it is, Leon - mummy."

"Mum - mum - mum."

Arthur happily transferred the two year old into her arms.

Mother and son instantly hugging each other, and Sansa felt whole again as she held her precious baby.

"Was there any trouble with him?" Sansa asked.

  
"Nothing I couldn't handle. He did have a fit before bed, when he couldn't find you but he managed to stay settled with me. Mage and the others watched the rest of the kids, while the two us hung-out." Arthur ruffled Leon's little tuff of dark red curly hair, "isn't that right, buddy?"

Arthur smiled wide when he got a big smile from Leon. "Before you ask, no... None of the others were a bother, just Goosefat's shadow."

"Speaking of Shadow, look who won't greet the others." Sansa pointed out to him.

 

Sansa drew Arthur's attention to Goosefat sitting cross-legged amongst all the kids greeting all of them, Ives was sitting in his lap, with Cecila leaning over Bill's back with her little arms wrapped tightly around Bill's neck. Refusing to look or greet anyone, keeping her face in Bill's hair.

Arthur laughed at the picture they made.

  
"At least this one loves me more than daddy, isn't that right - Leon." Sansa cued to her boy, getting his giggles and "Mum - mum," with wet kisses from him.

 

"Mummy!" Sansa bent to her knees to greet her second youngest son, Desmond who yelled and ran right up to her, giving her a big hug.

Sansa stood back up with her two and three year old's resting on each hip. "My boys." Sansa hugged them both, smiling when they squeezed her back.

 

Arthur left them when Thomas and Wade wanted his attention.

 

Bill looked like he was in deep discussion with his son, which Sansa thought they looked to make a cute picture.

When she heard Bill's final words, "I think mum would love a big hug, don't you think Little-kindle?" Sansa quickly sat with both her boys on the nearest couch, just in time for Ives to rush over and jumped on her in greeting.

Sansa couldn't contain her laugher when all three of her boys refused to let her go, Goosefat laughed at the picture they made. "Feeling smothered?"

"Not at all. Are you?" She sassed back.

Goosefat laughed louder, "not at all." He still had his daughter's arms wrapped around him.

 

 

Arthur walked back in the room with the two oldest behind him, "Okay, kids. Any of you up for fighting follow Uncle George." He boomed, drawing all the noise dead.

  
Then a bunch of them quickly rushed and walked away with him.

 

"Anyone for sword fighting follow me." Arthur walked out with the largest amount of the children running after him, leaving only a small number of them left in the room with Sansa, Guinevere, Bill and Lana, the wife of George.

  
Leon and Desmond were too young and were happily still resting with Sansa.

Sarah and Bree the daughters of Tristan and his wife, also refused to go.

Leaving Cecila still wrapped around Bill.

 

 

"So, what would you ladies like to do?" Lana asked the remaining girls.

The little girls whispered to each other, before they both nodded in agreement.

"Can we 'see' again?"

"Yeah. Can we aunt Guin?" Both trying to talk over the other.

Tristan married a Mage and found to their surprise, both his daughters had simular gifts as Guinevere. Happy to train them, she left with the girls. Lana in her curiosity, followed out with them.

 

From the couch Sansa happily watched as Cecila finally moved, but sighed to herself when only moved so she could sit in Bill's lap.

Whom was still on the floor in the same position. Sansa examined her daughter's features, both the twins took after her in the looks department, expect both had their father's dark hair.

 

When Bill felt his daughter crossing her arms over her chest, he knew something was up with her. "Hey, Little-flame. What's the matter?"  
He mumbled, and Cecila leaned her head back to look at him upside-down.

"No one wanted to shoot."

Bill smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "My little archer. Maybe you should have been named Ives."

"Yuck! Daddy, that's boys name."

"Ok, Little-flame. How 'bout we take Mum and your brothers with us too?"

Cecila's frown quickly turned to a beaming smile, "kay."

Rushing from the room, Cecila knew where Bill left all the archery gear.

 

 

Getting up from the floor, and hearing the air-pockets making cracking sounds from his knees as he stood. Hearing it, Sansa smirked at him.

"Don't." Bill shot at her, moved and joined her on the couch.

"Getting - "

"Don't." He repeated, cutting her off.

Looked down when Leon crawled over Sansa's lap to greet him, "dad - dad - dad."

Little fists grabbed a-hold of Bill's cheeks as greeting. "Well, hello there, my Little-fifth flame." Giving Leon a kiss to his head, left him to play with his hair.

"Dad!" Desmond yelled, also wanting his attention, so Bill moved Leon back into his mothers arms where he happily settled again.

Leaning over them, Bill took a hold of Desmond just under his arms lifting him up with ease and giving his son kisses all over his face.

"Dad! Yuck!"

"But I thought this is what you wanted, Oak-flame?" Bill teased his son, giving him another kiss to his forehead. Desmond sat in between his parents.

 

"You mind if we take her out shooting?" Bill finally asked Sansa. 

Sansa gave Bill a kiss to his temple. "I don't. How is Cecila's development?"

  
Bill puffed up his chest proud, "Little-flame's matching me when I was the same age. She's going to match my talent when she's older."

Sansa smiled at him, "you're cute, when you go all, proud-papa."

 

Sansa couldn't resist pecking his lips, "Let's go find Shadow."

Bill lifted Desmond up with one of his arms, resting him on his hip. Offered his other arm to help Sansa get up, still holding Leon as they both left in search of Cecila.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's curious, 
> 
>  
> 
> Thomas - around 10 (Spit-fire)  
> Cecila and Ives - close to 5 (Little-flame) and (Little-kindle)  
> Desmond - 3 (Oak-fire)  
> Leon - 2 (Little fifth-fire)
> 
>  
> 
> ('Ives' means - little archer and 'Alastair' means - defender of men.  
> Both names where chosen intentionally.  
> 'Desmond' means - like an oak. Hence his nickname.)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
